What is meant to be
by TheAngelOnYourRight
Summary: "How is that a bad thing, your daughter has immaculate taste in best friends." Sirius tried to joke. "I know, I know it's hard, Hermione do you regret coming here?" "Never, I wouldn't have you or the kids, Harry wouldn't have any of you," Hermione sighed looking up at her husband.Hermione traveled back in time now she has come to grips with what she has changed and where it lead
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Rated T for later chapters, let me know if you enjoy it and what you'd like to see come out of it. Also if you enjoy this story and would like to beta it I'm always open to a muse and a second set of eyes, English isn't my first language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK does, I don't make money from these.

* * *

"Mummy," Orion cried as he shot off the train into his mother's arms, "Lyra said you weren't coming."

"Yes well, your father and your uncle James were held up so Auntie Lily and I came to get you," She laughed as his twin Lyra darted off train into her arms. "Hello my girl how was your first term at Hogwarts?"

"Amazing did you know that Daddy and Uncle James got in all kinds of trouble, all the teachers warned Orion and Harry not be like them." The willowy bushy haired girl told her mother as her grey eyes shone.

"They were trouble," Lily confirmed as she collected Harry who was talking with the youngest Weasley boy.

"Is it true Aunt Mione, that you went to Beauxbaton? Professor Dumbledore told us that is where you went." Harry asked.

"Is that what he told you?" She smiled at the young boy she remembered from her youth as well as her adult life, "I've never known the man to tell a story he knew to be anything but the truth." Hermione's breath caught as she placed both her children down. "Lils," was all she could get out.

"Alright children let's get out things together so that Hoppy can bring them home for us," Lily said as they pushed their trunks together and the Potter's house elf came to collect their things.

"Mum," Lyra pulled on Hermione's sleeve, "I want you to meet my friend she has the same name as you, we thought it was funny because there aren't many Hermione's."

Hermione had to muster every ounce of Gryffindor courage she had and followed her daughter over to where the muggleborn witch stood with her parents.

"Hermione, this is my mum, she has the same name as you," Lyra told the girl who Hermione recognized to from the mirror over 12 years ago.

"Hello Mrs. Black it's a pleasure to meet you," The bushy haired brunette stuck her hand out, Hermione carefully took it, she had hoped that this day would have been put off for a while.

"You as well Hermione, I hope you have a pleasant yule, we really have to be going now Lyra, Daddy and Uncle James have a surprise for you at the house." Lyra bid farewell to her friend and Hermione waved to the Grangers. She was starting to lose the control she had when she had walked over by the time she made it to Lily and the boys.

"Come now Lyra, I'll bring you home" Lily told her goddaughter, then turned to her best friend, "I sent my patronus to Sirius he'll meet you at home." Hermione nodded and hugged her children.

"I'll see you when I get Daddy," she told them then apparated home she unlocked the door and yelled, "Sirius! Where are you?" the tears were rolling down her cheeks already.

"Kitten, I'm here." He said coming out of the kitchen he wrapped his arms around his wife, "Lily told me, we knew this was going to happen, are you alright?"

"She's Lyra's best friend." Hermione sobbed.

"How is that a bad thing, you're daughter has immaculate taste in best friends." Sirius tried to joke. "I know, I know it's hard, Hermione do you regret coming here?"

"Never, I wouldn't have you or the kids, Harry wouldn't have any of you," Hermione sighed looking up at her husband. "They're, they're just my parents too, well they were."

"I know, should you not be happy then?" he asked flashing her his devious smile, "If Lyra is friends with her, you'll get to see them."

"I didn't see it like that; I only saw what I had lost." He smiled and kissed her head.

"You also had forgotten what you had gained, come let me show you, Rex and Stella are with James, he said to come when you were ready."

"Hmm the twins missed you though they want to see their father," She protested as he littered kisses against her neck.

"Yes and they will once I remind their mother of all she gained."

It was late that evening when Sirius gathered his children from the Potters.

"Dad, is Mum okay?" Lyra asked as he tucked the twins in.

"She just saw someone who reminded her of her parents today it was difficult, she was sad she couldn't give you a granddad and grand mum like Harry has."

"Oh, but we have you and mummy and Uncle Remus, and Uncle James and Auntie Lily, and Granddad Charlus and Grand mum Dorea." Orion said as he pulled his own covers up.

"She knows. She'll be fine tomorrow and we'll go shopping for the Yule."

"Tell us the story about how you and mummy fell in love again." Lyra asked as her father sat on the end of her bed.

"Well it was a long time ago," He sighed as his eyes twinkled.

"It was not," Hermione said ducking into the room, "You make us seem old Sirius. It was not that long ago, about 12 years."

"Your mother fell into my lap quite literally." Sirius mused as his wife took a seat on their son's bed.

"It's better when Mum tells it Dad," Lyra pouted, "You always make yourself out to be the irresistible wizard Mum couldn't help but flock too."

"I do no such thing." He mocked hurt.

"You really do Sirius," Hermione laughed, "But I did fall into his lap, he was at the pub with your Uncle Remus and Uncle James, they were all getting ready to head out and I showed up as Tom the bartender at the Leaky told me your Uncle Remus was renting flats and I had just moved back and needed a place to stay." Her voice lulled the twins to sleep as her story continued.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's a little later than anticipated I was on holidays with the family. Enjoy and R&R if you'd like, they make me happy and inspire me to write.

Disclaimer: The characters and settings all belong to the great JK.

* * *

"We'll have to tell them some day," She told Sirius as they waved to Orion, Lyra and their friends after seeing them off after the yule season.

"Perhaps, god willing it's when they are older so that we can tell all four of them at once." He chuckled as they lead Stella and Rex towards the apparition point.

"Tell us all what?" Stella asked as she waved to Ginny Weasley.

"That we love you more than anything in the whole world." Hermione smiled at her middle child.

"You tell us that all the time mummy." Rex scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps," Sirius nodded, "But it bears repeating. Are you ready to head off to day school tomorrow, it will please your mother to know which classes you are interested in."

"Mrs. Black," they heard a woman call and Hermione instantly recognized the voice, "Mrs. Black may I have a word?" The woman was dressed in muggle clothing, Hermione nodded and ushered Sirius and the children towards the apparition point.

"I'll be home shortly," She mused and kissed Sirius' cheek.

"Hello Dr. Granger." She smiled pleasantly at the woman.

"Hullo, Mrs. Black, I must ask and this may seem weird but are you related to any of the Grangers from Devon? My daughter seems quite insistent that she and Lyra must be related as they have so much in common and are quite similar in appearance then when she saw you she was certain. You see you are a dead ringer for my..."

"Grandmother," Hermione smiled knowingly, "Magic is a blessing and a curse, it gives but we all must be prepared to lose something in return. I am related to the Devon Grangers but unfortunately, I can't tell you how, you see I took something to be able to give to my best friend and because I took no matter how unselfish my act was I had to give in return. Let Hermione know she is a bright witch and help is always available at Hogwarts if she just has the courage to ask." and with that Hermione nodded to the woman headed home with her family.

"And that was it," James asked as the youngest of their children played, Harper was pulling at Rex who was chasing Cassiopeia and Stella.

"What else was I supposed to say, I'm another version of your daughter I came to the past to save people I loved you included and I gave up the opportunity to go back when I fell in love." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't go back Dumbledore made that clear when he sent you." Sirius corrected. "Don't pin this on me."

"If I hadn't fallen in love with you, I would have dedicated my life to trying to find a way back once I had insured nothing would have taken any of you from Harry." She countered.

"So you're saying you didn't just settle with me," He asked a glimmer of playfulness in his eyes.

"Our four children say I didn't settle, if you can't see that perhaps I'll sleep in Lyra's bed tonight." She was getting frustrated with his joking about her reaction at the beginning of the holiday season.

"Kitten don't be like that," She houghed at him but Lily cut them off before she would be pushed to the point of hexing him.

"So what have you decided to do about the kids, you'll have to tell them?"

"We're hoping to put it off until Rex and Stella will understand as well. At least until they are all in Hogwarts."

"That's three years Mia, you think you can wait that long?" James asked watching their kids play.

"If I'm lucky, and for now Remus has agreed to watch over them at school and steer them in another direction if they get too close to the truth."

"Who was the defense teacher your first year?" Sirius asked.

"Professor Quirell, he was hiding Voldemort under a turban on his head." She chuckled.

"I think the kids got off a lot easier this go round." Lily smiled then collected the children as Hermione brought out the dinner she had prepared.

A week later Hermione was pouring over notes she had been making for her experimental potions lecture at the department of mysteries later in the month when she was interrupted by Quincy, Orion's owl.

"Come in and warm up Quincy," She smiled opening the window and quickly shutting it. She untied to the letter from Quincy's leg and unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Mum,_

_We're back in the dorms and I'm excited that we have Uncle Remus' class this term. On the train back Hermione told me about a potion and charm combination that can locate relatives and show you how close two wizards are related, she thinks we might be. Wouldn't that be something if she was our cousin or even 2nd cousin? _

_Orion thinks we're crazy but he has Harry and Ron to spend time with so he doesn't understand how great it is to have a girl the same age. _

_Hermione's mum told her that she didn't think we could be related as they have a detailed family tree but maybe they missed someone while they were completing it, and you know how some wizards never tell their families what they are once they find out. Maybe that's what happened anyway I'll send you more information on the test later I have to go down to the start of term banquet. _

_Your daughter always,_

_Lyra_

Hermione's blood ran cold; leave it to her younger self to find that test, she had performed it years earlier for James and Sirius to settle the debacle of if they were cousins or not. It turned out Dorea was indeed Sirius great-aunt making him and James third cousins. She took the letter down stairs and left it on the counter while she made herself some tea. Sirius would need to know but that could wait till he and the children returned from the Quiditch match.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all so very much for the reviews and the story follows they always make my day a little brighter. Here is chapter three.

* * *

Hermione slept better once the second letter arrived from Hogwarts from Remus assuring her he had deterred her daughter and younger self from doing any more research on the ritual Lyra had mentioned in her letter. Sirius had come home with two sleeping children and had quickly fallen asleep himself on the sofa giving her to the opportunity to write back the professor and explain what had gone on over the yule holiday with them and how she and Sirius had hoped to keep the children in the dark a little longer.

"Siri, you need to wake up you'll be sore in the morning if you sleep on the couch, you aren't 21 anymore." She whispered in his ear at a quarter to midnight when he had yet to wake and join her in their bed.

"Kitten, I'm 32 not dead," he houghed back as she pulled him up.

"32 with a bad knee, which I can't help but feel guilty about every time you mention it." She smirked leading him up the stairs peaking in on the kids before heading to their room.

"How is my need to save you, your fault?" He asked stripping out of his vest and dress shirt.

"Because you knew I was carrying the twins even though I didn't. They were your children, even if you were mad at me for risking my life you couldn't let me risk theirs." She said pulling back the covers on both sides of the bed and climbing back in.

"No that's where you're wrong, I didn't know you were pregnant till I got there as Padfoot and could smell it on you. I went in the first place because I was in love with you." He said undoing his trousers.

"Just come to bed Sirius," She smiled patting his side of the sheets and snuggling down.

"Yes ma'am, but I'm right you know." He smirked tossing his socks in the laundry basket.

"Let's not play remember when, if your daughter doesn't stop sniffing around with young Hermione, we'll be playing it soon enough with our children." She stifled a yawn.

"Remus said he had it under control don't worry about it." He said pulling her close as they drifted off to sleep.

She didn't worry for at least another four months until it was time to pick the twins up this time went much better than at the yule holidays. She retrieved her children and smiled at the Grangers. She even made the effort to invite young Hermione to do her back to school shopping with the Blacks, Potters and Weasley's the next year.

"That went well," Sirius whispered in her ear as they ushered the children into the house.

"Mmhmm, keep your friends close but those who are snooping closer." She mused.

"You think so horribly of a little girl." Sirius shook his head, "What are you afraid of?"

"She's me, Siri; I know what she's capable of." Hermione reminded him with a smirk.

"You are pretty cunning and you have an insatiable thirst for discovery. I suppose it's justified." He chortled as they settled into their summer schedule.

"Mum! Mum!" Lyra called as she rushed down the stairs in late July, "We need to send my birthday invitations out, and we have only a month."

"Calm down Lyra, they are at the printers, your father will send them from his office next week which is plenty of time before your birthday, Harry's hasn't even come and his birthday is only a few weeks away."

"Yes but what about one for Hermione, we should send it through the muggle post."

"I'm sure we can send it by owl, her parents have set things up for her to receive magic post. I hear they are even contemplating a floo." Hermione mused thinking back to where she was at this age in her life.

"That would be amazing, we could floo call and just floo her over to hang out." Lyra said as she took off up the stairs to report back to Orion with her findings regarding their birthday.

Hermione took the opportunity to write Lily regarding Harry's birthday, her twins had been born just 3 weeks after Lily had birthed Harry and had been nearly two months early. Her December arrival in 1979 had sent the time line for a loop that was for certain but her and Sirius' night of indiscretion and his attempt at making her feel less alone the only way he knew how had resulted in her reason for staying right where she was. A man who loved her in spite of her faults and secrets, four lovely children and five perfect friends had proven to her sometimes the past needs to change to make the present a better place.

She wrote a letter to the Grangers as well reminding them of her offer to take young Hermione to Diagon Alley, she meant what she said to Sirius earlier in the summer she was going to keep an eye on her younger self, she was too smart for her own good sometimes and things that weren't meant to come out would before their time if she wasn't careful.

She received a response from Lily shortly after stating that they'd decided to just have a small get together just the Marauders and their families this year. She couldn't help but be glad, the twins had insisted on a party with their new friends from school, which she knew would include Hermione, so that Harry's birthday would be much quieter was a godsend. She owled Sirius at the office and reminded him to pick up the invitations and Harry's gift. They had agreed that she was the easier target if she were to work in the wizarding world for exposure so James and Sirius worked at the ministry in magical law enforcement and Hermione was a freelance author and charms specialist which gave her the opportunity to work at the ministry from time to time giving lectures and offering her expertise on particularly difficult cases.

When she had finished her letters and could hear the children all outside playing with the muggle sprinkler she and Sirius had picked up for them earlier that spring she allowed herself to drift off in thought to when her twins had been conceived.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was going to sit on this chapter for a while but I feel like I owe you a glimpse into the 1979-1980 world for Sirius and Hermione. It's somewhat risque I'm not uping the rating because it's not graphic everything is just implied. I think there will be about three more chapters until we go back in time until the end of the story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It had been a taxing three weeks on Hermione since she had first landed on the street almost right on Sirius Blacks lap as he sat upon his motorbike. She quickly pulled herself from his arms thanked him and went into the Leaky that day almost to turn right around and ask if he knew where Remus was. She had ended up renting a flat from James and Lily of all people a small place they had before purchasing their place in Godric's Hollow. After the first night a large black dog started to show up at her doorstep. She let him in every night, let him sleep at the foot of her bed and used him as a confidant. She knew it was Sirius but he didn't know she knew and she liked it that way, until that night, she had realized that things weren't going to be as easy as she had wanted. She had started to cry before Padfoot had arrived that evening so much so that she didn't even get up to let him in, she swished her wand and opened the door closing it behind the Irish wolfhound. She pulled him close when he jumped on the bed, "I don't know if I can do this," she said softly," I miss my friends and the horcruxes aren't in the right places, and I'm alone this time, I don't have Harry to help me." She sobbed naming off reasons she couldn't do it late into the night. She had broken by the time she carefully whispered in his ear, "I need you to be Sirius tonight Padfoot, I need my friend," The dog knew everything already, she had confided in him what Dumbledore had sent her there to do and what had happened in 1998 and how she was doing it all for Harry and James and Lily, so that they could be the family they never had the chance to be, so that he wouldn't go to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. He must have believed her because every night he came back and slept at the foot of her bed and when they would meet at the Order meetings he was sure to sit close enough to her that it didn't seem like he was avoiding her. But never did they talk while he was Sirius and never did he admit to knowing her secrets nor she of his.

"Love, please, stop crying." He whispered pulling the sheet around his naked form.

"Come on, we are going to be okay, I'll help we'll find the horcruxes. Harry, that's what you said they name him right," she nodded. "Harry will grow up with a mum and a dad, who love him very much, and an Aunt Minnie who saved those things for him." She sobbed.

"Come now, Hermione, I can't stand when a bird cries," He pulled her into his embrace, she smelt his musky smell, it was lighter and more playful than the mistletoe kiss they shared in her 5th year, probably because he was lighter and more playful, but the smell of parchment, spearmint and leather were still there. "There you go, now who is going to help you save the world."

"You are," she sniffled.

"Who believes in you," He questioned.

"You do... you know this was easier when you didn't speak." She grumbled knowing what he was doing.

"Yes but Padfoot can't hold you and you were getting my fur all wet. I would have smelt of wet dog all night." He laughed causing almost a smile to graze her lips.

"I suppose," She burrowed herself further into his body.

"Why me?" He asked softly into her hair as he stroked it trying to get her breathing to return to normal

"Well, you see this big black dog started showing up at my door in the evenings. Which I understand, I mean Moony isn't quite as friendly and how do you explain a Stag at the door wanting in? "She smirked." You were a tie to my old life, I knew who you were and it was comforting to have someone else around. You were easy to talk to. I could only hope you were as loyal as you were in my time and would keep my secret."

"I enjoyed getting to know you that way, and you know right were to scratch behind my ear...You should tell them you know, Lily and James and Remus. They'd understand, they'd love you for it." He said drawing circles on her back.

"I'm not ready, when I'm done, then and only then. When I know I've given them what was taken in my time, then I'll tell. Promise me you won't."

"I promise," he said as he did she looked up at him, her head tilted just so and his lips grazed her cheek. It was true that in his human form Sirius had been trying for days to get into her bed.

"Siri,"she started but his lips captured hers and that was it, she had craved human contact since she'd arrived, even when she and Harry had been alone they had danced, hugged, touched. For three weeks she had been deprived of all feeling of another's touch she would make up for it tonight. She let her hands wander on his chest tracing tattoos that didn't exist, letting them play in what little hair he had, it was still on the long side but nowhere the length it had been in her time. He on the other hand felt as if he needed to make her feel whole again. She was a shell tonight, a shell of the fierce girl who had pulled herself from his arms after practically dropping into his lap in front of the leaky cauldron. She let her kisses; drop down his neck as he pulled at the hem of her shirt. Before she knew it Sirius had her naked under the covers and under him. Tonight she would feel like a witch who was loved and appreciated. He would make sure she wouldn't question doing this for them again.

When she had woke up the next afternoon, Sirius had left a note,

_Full moon tonight, have to go with Moony. Hope this wasn't a one night thing, you are amazing and you have friends. Lily invited you over to spend the night with her. I'll be back tomorrow. Pads likes roast when he gets home from a full moon._

_Siri. xo_

It wasn't until two months later that Sirius had realized neither of them had used a contraceptive charm.


	5. Chapter 5

A?N: Your reviews make me smile! Thank you all for them. I hope you enjoy this chapter it came from a suggestion from someone who reviewed. Shortly after the twins birthday we'll jump a head a few years then jump back a whole bunch of them as Sirius and Hermione tell the story of her arrival and subsequent mission in 1980.

* * *

"Darling, you look like you're a million miles away," Sirius said coming up behind Hermione, she shook out of her reverie, "Where were you?"

"Mm about twelve years and 7 months ago." She smiled reaching up to kiss him, he responded before pulling away.

"Eight little eyes have just caught their parents snogging in the window, prepare for the remarks of disgust." He laughed as their children raced into the house.

"Mum!" Rex said in a disapproving tone, "Can't you two at least wait till we've gone to bed!"

"Yes Dad, we don't need a display of how enamored you are with our mother," Lyra said trying to sound sophisticated and displeased.

"Wait Sirius when did we become the children and them the parents?" Hermione asked wiping the blush that had formed on her cheeks away with a shake of her head.

"Not sure, perhaps we should remind them we get to make the rules," With that Sirius leaned down and kissed her deeply again causing the children to break out in a chorus of groans. "Alright, alright we'll stop but aren't you glad your parents still love each other you could have parents who don't even speak like the Malfoys."

The children contemplated it for a moment, "Fine," Orion finally spoke on his siblings behalf, "but can we keep it to a minimum while we're around."

"What do you children want for dinner?" Hermione asked as she made her way to the kitchen from the den. That evening the twins helped their mother fill out their birthday invitations and their father assured them he would send them out the next day from the owlery at work.

They celebrated the low key birthday for Harry a few weeks later in the backyard of the Potter's Godric's Hollow home. The Marauder's and the kids were playing Quiditch and Lily and Hermione were setting out food when Rex and Harper flew down from the game and raced over to Severus Snape who had walked through the back gate.

"Uncle Sev," They screeched as they ran into his arms.

"Hello and how are my favourite godchildren?" He asked with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Well," Rex said as he released his godfather.

"I'm excited for your class next semester Uncle Sev." Harper announced with a smile.

"As am I, hopefully you'll pay more attention than your brother did, where is the birthday boy anyway?" Severus asked looking around, out of the corner of her eye Hermione seen her husband raise his wand and nodded at James.

"Sirius Orion Black here now!" Hermione bellowed from the table where she and Lily were putting out food, his wand tucked back behind his ear Sirius floated down to the ground.

"Yes my lovely darling wife?" He asked going in for a kiss.

"No, no, no, no, I saw what you and James were doing up there, I thought you had out grown your git like ways of picking on Sev. You know none of us would be here without him."

"I also know that it was because of his carelessness that I almost lost you. He let Bellatrix."

"He let her do nothing, I don't know if you've ever had to go up against a skilled occulment but it's not a let or not let situation, furthermore it was 12 and a half years ago." She houghed snatching his wand from behind his ear. "You can have this back when you promise to be nice to my friends."

"Hermione I am not one of the children. Give me back my wand." He said fiercely.

"When you stop acting like one." She countered.

"It's fine James still has his wand, it's not like we couldn't get up to trouble with that one."

"Expellerimus." Lily mumbled and James wand floated into her hands.

"Not fair!" James called to his wife.

"Blame Sirius he got smart with his wife." She smiled back.

"Kitten please, I promise to be on my best behaviour." He gave her his trademark debonair smile.

"Sirius no funny business or you will be sleeping on the couch." She said as she noticed Severus come back to the yard from inside the house.

"Marauders honour." He smile and set back up to play with the children again.

"You don't have to do that anymore you know." Severus said coming up beside her.

"Unfortunately I do," She sighed.

"I seen them and was prepared with a countercurse, they aren't original they probably would have hung me upside down." He smirked.

"Still they are grown men and there are children around. I don't want my kids to think just because their father is a git sometimes it's okay to be like that as well." Lily chimed in coming over.

"Muggleborns," James said as the lot of them landed for the birthday party, causing his wife to throw a silent stinging hex his way. Before ushering the children over to the table covered with food. Harry hurriedly unwrapped his gifts after they ate their cake, Sirius and Hermione updated his Quiditch kit from boots to gloves and pads as well as a new Puddlemere jersey, his parents got him a Nimbus 2001 as well new balls that were charmed to stay in the yard. Severus got him a new potions set with crystal phials as well as an noted copy of this coming years potion book, with the promise that he needed to pay more attention in his class should he wish to stay at an O level. Remus of course got him sweets and a charms book containing the ritual they used to create the Marauders map. The Weasley's sent along a jumper knitted by Mrs. Weasley and a care package for the beginning of school.

He was thanking everyone when a very tired owl came swooping down with a package.

"I wonder who this is from." Harry stated untying the package and offering the owl some cake which it pecked at then perched in a tree.

"I believe that is young Miss Granger's owl," Hermione said quickly.

Sure enough in the package was a book from the muggle world, The Hobbit, in first edition and a note that she would see them all at the twins' birthday next month. Hermione excused herself and let out a sigh, she felt slightly guilty that the younger girl hadn't been invited, something had to be done to fix this problem and soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: By far the hardest chapter I've had to write so far, hence the delay. There will be ONE more chapter before we get all the juicy details of Hermione and Sirius. It's going to be a fast forward chapter.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Telling them just isn't an option Remus," Sirius told him. "She isn't ready nor are they old enough to understand why she had to do what she did."

The two friends sat at the Hogs head after a full moon, "They are getting rather snoopy and young Hermione will be at your home next week."

"I'm well aware of this as my wife keeps reminding me every time the party is brought up." Sirius sighed, "She suggested we have someone fake photos for us of her childhood so that the kids stop asking."

"But wouldn't young Hermione be suspicious of them."

"That was her second thought on them." He sighed. "It's driving her round the bend; I don't know what to do."

"There isn't much we can do mate short of telling them." Remus said hauling himself out of his seat.

"And you, how was that girl you were courting?" Remus rolled his eyes at this question.

"Fine until she found out about my furry little problem."

"You'll find one Moony," Sirius smiled to his friend.

"We all can't have a girl come back through time who is perfect for us Sirius," Remus laughed, "Speaking of which, you should get back to your witch, I'm sure she misses you."

"Mm she probably just needs a break from the kids." Sirius laughed getting up. "See you for the twins' birthday?"

"I wouldn't miss my goddaughter's 12th birthday!" He chuckled as his friend nodded to Abeforthe before flooing home.

Hermione woke up that morning promptly at 5:30, "It's time," she whispered to Sirius.

"No, you told me that 12 years ago about three hours earlier." He grumbled as they got out of bed. It was a tradition that Molly had started for them to fill the room with balloons on the twins birthday. She had filled Hermione's hospital room at St. Mungo's when they had been born. Once up and clothed in their morning coats, Hermione and Sirius went to work in the twins' room flicking their wands and creating hundreds of balloons before heading downstairs to make breakfast and prepare for the festivities of the afternoon.

Hermione was in the kitchen when she heard the knock; Sirius was out back with the children and some of the other parents. She slowly made her way to the doors, she recognized the pattern of the knock, and she had been knocking like that for the last 30 years after all. She plastered a smile on her face and answered the door with the pose her parents had instilled on her in her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger, please come in." She said ushering herself into her home. "The children are in the back."

"Actually I was hoping you could spare me a few moments, Mrs. Black." Young Hermione said looking around at the photos both muggle and wizard on the walls.

"I suppose this can't be avoided much longer, Hermione but I have to tell you you're not going to like what I have to say."

"You aren't going to tell me what I am looking for are you?" younger Hermione asked her older self shook her head.

"I'll give you what you need to know for now and perhaps when you're older I will tell you the whole story." She knew how to negotiate with herself and what would placate her.

"I suppose we'll have to see what you're going to tell me." She sighed; Hermione offered her tea and motioned to the sofa.

"Well I know all about the relation ritual you and Lyra were researching, I also know that Remus was able to deter you from doing that. It's for the best you have to understand, because the ritual would have given you results neither of you are ready for. You are related to Lyra, much closer related than you could imagine. I can't tell you much more neither of you are ready for it, I'll tell you the summer between your fourth and fifth year. Please try to hold out that long. It's important to keeping my family and most of all you and I safe."

"How closely related?" young Hermione asked.

"Close enough that Orion is going to have to get over his little crush on you because it could never happen." Hermione smirked at her younger self who blushed profusely.

"One day you'll tell me everything right?"

"I will," Hermione confirmed," Just know what I did was for the absolute best and it was for my very best friend."

Young Hermione nodded understanding.

"Now off to the back yard your friends are waiting for you to start their party."

The twins' birthday stretched on until after dinner as the children played and discussed their return to Hogwarts and the upcoming year. The twins had opened their gifts and Sirius had sent the packages off to their room, which for the birthday Hermione and Sirius had split into two rooms. By the time everyone had left to go home Rex and Stella had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room and James was carrying his youngest child home. Hermione carried Stella to bed and Sirius woke Rex up and sent him on his way as well. Lyra had excused herself and was putting her new room the way she had wanted for it.

"Orion, there is something we need to speak about," Sirius called his eldest child into Hermione's study.

"What is it dad?"

"Well, son I think it's time we have a talk about young Miss Granger." Sirius said patting the love seat across from him.

"But..."

"Now son, don't bother telling me I don't know what I'm talking about I saw the way you were looking at her."

"Dad! Really do we have to have this conversation," Orion asked brushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Son, your mother is a Granger, you can't have feelings for this girl further than friendship, yes she's a gorgeous girl in her own way but it's just not a viable option for you. Let Harry have her, the young Weasley girl was making eyes at you."

"DAD!"

"Alright, alright, just know that she is very closely related to you and it's a no go in that sense."

"I don't even like her! Well like that anyway." Orion blushed again.

"Off to bed with you," He suggested and smiled as his son grumbled away up the stairs to his new room.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Next chapter goes back to 1979! Here is the big reveal and it's a big fast forward to 1996. Hope it's not too dull for yous. I know it's short but the next one will be longer, the rest of it had to all be in one chapter.

* * *

Hermione had placated the younger version of herself successfully for four years, four years of pleasant conversation between the Blacks and the Grangers during pre-school supply shopping and Christmas parties which Hermione had begun to insist inviting them. Four years of birthdays and play dates, it wasn't until Ron Weasley commented on how much young Hermione resembled Lyra and Orion's mother did the questions come back. Lyra wanted to know how closely they were related then Orion threw the accusation of her being their half-sister out at family dinner one night. Hermione knew that her time was up.

"That's it!" Sirius bellowed at his children before waving his wand and sending dinner plates flying to the kitchen. "You will stop pestering your mother about this subject."

"But dad you said she was close enough that dating would be against the rules and your parents were cousins." Orion countered knowing the low blow about Sirius' parents would strike a nerve.

"I said stop Orion." He growled Hermione had never seen Sirius this upset with their children. She put her hand up to stop him from growing any more frustrated with them.

"No Siri they need to know." She interjected. "I will tell you once and for all just how you are related to Hermione Granger then I don't want to hear about it again. I'll tell you the whole story from beginning to the birth of the twins but no more questions, if I leave something else it's because it's most certainly not something you'll want to hear about and it stays within this house. Don't talk about it at school; don't talk about it with Harry or the Weasley's. Not ever again. Lyra please floo Miss Granger and ask her to join us I don't want to have to repeat this story again."

The children all nodded they had never heard their mother this upset about something. Each filed out to do something until Hermione's arrival. As Cassie left Hermione's eyes filled with tears she had been holding on to for years.

"Are you sure about this Kitten, I mean I know you were hoping they would lose interest in this shortly." He asked getting up from his seat at the end of the table.

"I had but our children inherited my lust for knowledge and desire to solve a mystery." She smirked, "And their father's never say die attitude." She pressed herself in his arms.

"They are all very smart, though I can't say I was surprised Rex was placed in Slytherin."

"He gets that from your side of the family, my side hasn't shown signs of magic in years and before that we were Ravenclaws and Gryffindors." She smirked.

"I suppose his curious and cunning side over ruled his smarts and bravery." Sirius mused as he played in his wife's hair.

"I've been blessed, by getting to have you and them." She whispered, "It wasn't life I had planned at this time but it's what I want and needed."

"I'm the one who was blessed; you saved me from a horrible fate, and James and Lily, even Snivel, sorry Severus."

"I have to remind myself of that sometimes, that it wasn't all selfishness that came out of my journey back." She smiled.

"Selfishness?"

"You, the kids, this life. It's, well, it's perfect." She said as she drummed her fingers against his chest.

"I'm glad you think so, because none of it is going anywhere." He reminded her placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"The kids are never going to speak again," she sighed laying her head back against his chest.

"Yes they will," He assured her, "They are our children meaning while they are smart and cunning, and curious, they are also forgiving, understanding and compassionate."

"I hope you're right." She said she flicked her wand and sent the rest of dinner away. "I should make tea and take out some cookies this is going to be a long night."

Sirius nodded letting his wife go and helping put away some of the dinner.

Hermione had just finished putting out the tea and cookies when she heard the floo roar awake and her younger self step through.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Black." she greeted. "Lyra told me it was important to be here."

"Yes, you're finally going to get your answers Hermione," She told the face that was undeniably hers. "Sirius please call the children."

Sirius walked towards the stairs and called up for the kids to come down the sitting room.

"It's time," she started as her two 16 year old twins sat on either side of young Hermione, and her younger children sat on the floor in front of them. "The five of you need to know where I come from and our connection to Hermione." She took one deep breath as Rex shoved a cookie in his mouth quickly.

"I'm going to speak and you are all going to listen, hold your questions till I take a break I'll try to get as much detail as I can and hopefully I'll answer your question before you ask it. Just know I love you all very much and there is nothing in this world or any other I would trade you for. Now the truth of our relation to Hermione Jean Granger is really my relation to her, we are the same person."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I meant to get this updated months ago but this crazy thing called life got in the way. I hope you all understand and I appreciate those of you who stuck with me and waited for a new update your reviews are always taken into consideration. I hope it get a new one up again soon. Hopefully I'll have more time to write. In the mean time I wrote a really quick one shot of Charlie/Hermione if you're into that sort of thing. It's more really of a drabble.

* * *

Shock rolled over the five faces sitting before her and though there was a moment of

silence without warning all five of them started talking at once.

"Stop!" Sirius amplified his voice to cover all of theirs. "Your mother, will speak and you

will listen or did you forget that part?"

They gave a unified sorry and all sat back down quietly.

"Now, yes, Orion it's possible, Stella, I'm not going anywhere, Lyra I don't know you're

deepest secrets, your Hermione Jean Granger and I don't share a brain, though we do

share DNA. I came back from a different time line, it was 1998 when I left and I came

back on a mission from Albus Dumbledore, I knew at the time of my departure that there

was a right probability that wouldn't be able to go back to 1998. That time line ceases to

exist because of the changes I made while I was here. And yes Rex this has everything

to do with my role in the fall of the Dark Lord." She pulled out a vial and summon a

large bowl.

"It's going to be a lot easier if I just show the five of you all that happened rather than

trying to explain. This is going to work similar to a pensive but you'll experience all my

memories in full, it real time it will only be a few hours but in the memories it will feel

like you lived through the 7 months before the twins birth." She looked her husband one

last time then pulled the cork topper off the vial. With a swirl of purple mist and silver

fog they were transported, and like they were now sitting in a theater they watched a

younger version of Hermione Black sitting at a table in the Burrow with an older very

tired version of Harry.

"'Mione really, I do not think you should do it, as much as I looked up to the man, he is

dead." Harry said playing with the parchment in his hands.

"Just think though Harry, your parents, Sirius, Remus, Fred," She whispered the first

name softly in case any of the Weasley's were around, "We could spare them all."

"But I'd lose you, Ron would lose you, there isn't a for sure way back," He said.

"I'll have already been born when I arrive you won't lose me you'll just have a different

me." She explained, " No reason you can't be friends with her as well as you were with

me."

"It won't be the same all of our adventures won't happen."

"We'll have new ones, safer ones, no Dursley's Harry!" She sighed, " I'm doing this. I'm

going to Gringotts tomorrow and getting all the 1970 era coins I can for the value of my

vault. I'm going to pick up as many of the items we used to destroy the horcruxes as I

can and write down as much as I can remember. I would like your help if I can have it."

She looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

"Alright, for them, not because I approve of what you're doing." He houghed.

Sirius and Hermione watched as the children peered into the stone bowl Lyra pulled her

head out.

"Daddy was dead?" She asked tears brimming her eyes. Sirius nodded as his wife rubbed

her tears away.

"Yes but he is here safe and sound now go back you're missing the shopping part of the

story."

By the time Lyra got back into the memories, she found the scene of her mother hugging

Harry.

"I'll be fine, and you won't remember any of this, we'll be friends and we'll have a semi

normal childhood, you'll have your mum and dad. I know it's what you seen when you

looked in the mirror of Erised." He nodded as she opened the music box and cranked the

key to make the music play. "I love you Harry." He was answering her when she felt the

years start to pull her backwards. She quickly apparated away from the burrow when the

world stopped it's blur of years. She hadn't quite apparated properly because of the change

in the appearance of where she was going as she flew to the ground she was caught by

two muscly arms.

"Well hello there kitten, nice of you to drop by." The deep sultry voice came she realized

she was sitting on the gentleman's lap and he was seated on something cool and metallic.

"Sorry, I really have to go," She said pulling herself out of his arms and scrambling to her

feet.

"Wait up Kitten." She finally recognized the voice.

" I have to go Sirius," She said running inside realizing what she had just done.

"Pardon?" He said shocked and she took it as her opportunity to duck inside and speak to

Tom regarding lodging. Of course it would be too easy just to have him have any rooms

available. He sent her to find Remus who was taking care of the rentals of the flats above

Flourish and Blotts.

"Sir, do you know where I could find Remus Lupin?" She asked cautiously knowing the

man in front of her was her best friends father.

"Remus, oh he's ill right now so he's visiting his parents," The man lied he was a horrible

liar just like his son he'd adjusted his glasses while speaking to her. She introduced

herself as Hermione Graywood.

"Mr. Potter, I really need to speak to him about renting a flat above the shops."

"He'll be away for about three days, maybe I can help you if you're that desperate."

"Oh, I suppose you could,"

"As long as you don't mind being in Godrick's Hollow my wife and I are trying to rent the

flat we had before we moved."

"That would be perfect." She smiled, " I can pay you a deposit and in advance for the

next few months." She said excitedly pulling out her beaded bag.

"Wait till you see it," He laughed apparating them to the flat above a bakery in Godricks

Hollow. "So this is the place." James said, it was a small bachelor apartment with a

bathroom off the area that was designated as the living room.

"It's perfect, I won't be around that much I just need a home base," She smiled, "Doing

some research for an old friend."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here it is Chapter 8, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Apparently I've forgotten to add this. I own nothing.

* * *

James nodded, "I only have one condition before I accept your deposit." She took a deep breath, and waited for his next sentence, "May I see your arms Miss Graywood." She let the breath out almost with a chuckle pulling up her sleeves. James almost gasped as she revealed her arms clear of the dark mark he was looking for but marked with the somewhat fresh scar from the injury Bellatrix had caused during her captivity at Malfoy Manor.

"As you can see Mr. Potter, we are on the same side," She said trying to break the tension that was caused by his staring at the scar.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He started to apologize.

"Constant vigilance." She smiled letting him know she understood. " You can never be too careful. James would you happen to know if Professor Dumbledore is still at Hogwarts, I have a letter to deliver to him and it's something I can't send by owl."

"He should be but the term is in session therefore getting on the grounds may be difficult since the death eater attacks they have a strict ministry only policy. He'll be stopping by a friend of ours tomorrow evening, if you'd like to join us, my wife and I could stop by and bring you along." He offered feeling safe enough knowing she had already had a run in with the death eaters and escaped.

"I'd like that very much." She smiled and passed him over the pouch in which she had already divided the money she would owe him in.

"See you around half seven then. Thank you again Hermione for understanding." She smiled and nodded closing and warding the door behind him.

She spent the majority of the next day puttering around the flat and making it more homey for herself. She organized her lists divided her horcrux killers as Harry had referred to them. Mapped her plan for the next few days who she'd need to contact to track down certain horcruxes and who she'd need to avoid to get by without rousing suspicion. She had just finished coming up with theories about how to obtain the sword of Gryffindor when her floo roared awake and James and a skeptical looking Lily stepped out.

"Wow it looks great in here again," she whispered out loud.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly grabbing her beaded bag and her wand. "I'm ready when you are."

"So we're going to Arthur and Molly Weasley's, there is something we have to tell you about this first." James said and Lily nodded.

"My husband may have neglected to to tell you yesterday that we are part of the resistance against the death eaters," She scowled at him for making her reveal the secret.

"The order of the phoenix, I know it's alright I'm a big supporter of your cause Mrs Potter." Hermione smiled Lily blushed.

"Lily will do you can't be more than a few years younger than I am." She chuckled at Hermione's politeness realizing it probably all stemmed from her formality. "I'm sorry it's just this whole situation has me on edge you can't trust just anyone."

"Agreed, I'm just glad you let me rent the flat and you're helping me this evening by escorting me to Professor Dumbledore." She smiled.

"Well then shall we." James said breaking their female bonding they apparated away to the Burrow. Hermione opened her eyes and tried to picture the building the way she remembered it she followed closely as they approached the building.

"We'll introduce you to Molly and Arthur and then bring you to Albus, if that's alright?" James said as they knocked on the front door and walked into a house full of adults that she recognized from the photo Harry had received. All of sudden she felt Lily pull her towards the kitchen and a warm pair of arms encircle both of them.

"Hello dears, oh who do we have here?" The red head asked she was already quite pregnant with Ronald.

"This is Hermione Graywood she is renting our flat, she needs to see Albus she has a letter for him. She's on our side." Lily said flipping Hermione's left arm out to prove what she said to Molly.

"Oh you poor dear, it must have been dreadful you are so brave for surviving." She smiled patting Hermione's hand before pushing away the tears that had betrayed her.

"Oh now don't cry darling we're all on the same side, it's an awful dirty word but it shows how strong you are for having lived through it." It felt good to have Molly mother her again she had thought coming back it would never happen again. Hermione nodded as Molly introduced her to Arthur and almost everyone else in the room before they came to Albus.

"Professor may I speak to you outside?" She asked cautiously handing him the envelope that she had found inside the music box after her trip to Gringotts before she had said goodbye to Harry. He opened the letter then nodded.

"I had hoped to never have to use that music box," He sighed when they were alone in the garden.

"I understand, I come from a grave time Professor, you were no longer living when I received the music box, we had lost more than half of the members of the order in that room right now, and Fred, I come from 1998. We had defeated the dark lord but the world was in shambles, the Potter's son and I were unsure of if it would ever be repairable so when your letter came..."

"No need to justify yourself to me Miss Granger, I was the one who created the music box it was meant for a purpose. Now tell me what name have you been going under I wouldn't want to create a bad impression of you to the members of the order, you'll probably need many of their help to succeed in what you plan on doing."

"Graywood. It just slipped."

"Very well then we'll create a cover that you went to Beauxbaton, your family has gone into hiding and you have come to help with information for the order that will help defeat the dark lord, you said that he is gone in your time." She nodded and he ushered her towards the door. "We'll induct you tonight then."

"May I have a minute." She asked taking a deep breath.

"Certainly my dear." He smiled and headed back inside she sat on the front step of the burrow thinking about how everything was about to change. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice,

"I'm telling you she knew my name, dropped out of the sky onto my lap, there is something about that girl," Sirius' voice carried to where she was sitting.

"She paid with a coin from 1984, Lily noticed it when she went to deposit it in our vault. " James said,

"But I don't think she is a threat I overheard Dumbledore say they are inducting her tonight. She has the

word mudblood scared into her arm, you just don't do that to yourself."

"Something is up I think Padfoot will do some investigating tonight after the meeting." He laughed,

"Women can't resist him." Hermione rolled her eyes knowing it would just be easier to let the damn dog in that night than have Sirius on her bad side.

" Come along dear the meeting is starting, " She heard Molly call from the door. She got up with a smile and joined the meeting.

The meeting covered Hermione's induction and reports on where they were in their current missions, she was able to avoid having to brief the order as to her reason for joining and the information she brought as Fred or George woke up screaming and Molly had to rush up to the third floor.

"We'll reconvene in three nights to go over any new developments." Albus said dismissing them.  
Hermione bid farewell to all of them then flooed home to her flat. No more than an hour later she heard a dog scratching at the door. She opened it and a big wolf hound pranced in.

"Well hello there friend." She bent over and pet the dog behind the ears. "You don't have a collar, do you have a home? I'm sure someone is missing you." She knew full well it was Sirius but she decided she could use the company and if it made him trust her then she could certainly use his help when he wasn't in four legged form. He had gone ahead and made himself comfortable on her sofa already.

"Hmm, maybe I'll floo call James and Lily in the morning I'm sure they know who you belong too, for now you can sleep here it's warm here at least." She went about humming trying to suppress her giggles. " I bet it's nice to be a dog," she told Padfoot offering him a piece of the sandwich she had been munching on as a late night snack. "You don't have to worry about deranged dark lords who don't like you because your parents aren't magical and thinks your blood type should be annihilated as a whole. I love the magical world and most of those in it. I'm special you know." She whispered, " I'll tell you my secrets but you can't tell." She laughed, " I was sent here to finish him. He has divided his soul into things called horcruxes and every time one of us tries to kill him he can come back. 6 times he divided it how am I going to find all 6 of these?"

She houghed laying back on her bed. "I'm sure you have no idea," she said looking across the flat at the dog. "Well you're dry and I could use a cuddle friend tonight why don't you hop up and keep my feet warm instead of giving me that look of neglect." She chuckled pulling out a night shift and went to the loo to change. When she emerged the dog had already made himself comfortable on her bed. She pulled he covers back and and snuggled in before rolling over and wrapping her arms around the dog pulling him into a hug. "Goodnight Dog. You need a name I'll work on it."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A quick update. These characters have become cranky and don'maw any me to tell their story so I've been forcing it along. Sorry it'd it's noticeable. Tell me in a review what you'd like to see next. (Also I wrote this on my phone as finding time to get on a computer of any sorts has been difficult. It's probably riddled with spelling errors. Please forgive me. )

* * *

When Hermione woke the next morning her bed was empty and the dog was no where to be found.

"Let yourself out did you Padfoot." She chuckled to herself as she made breakfast. After a quick bite she worked on her list deciding to pay a visit to the Gaunt house in hopes of locating a trace on the ring. She was walking out of her flat when she noticed a letter taped to the door.

**Should you be looking for information on the Helga Hufflepuffs cup meet me at Three Broomsticks a half noon. **

**SOB **

She smiled knowing that it was because of her confiding in the dog that Sirius knew she was worth his trust. She checked her watch for the time and apparated to the Hogsmead location with just moments to spare. She found Sirius flirting shamelessly with the bar wench.

"Mr. Black." She smiled and nodded towards a booth at the back. She took her seat and pulled a piece of parchment from her beaded bag as well as a self inking quill and waited for Sirius to join her.

He showed up a few seconds later with a butterbeer for each of them. "James said that Dumbledore mentioned, you were looking into the location of some of the founders artifacts." He said trying to fabricate a story on the spot of why he knew of her interest in the cup.

"Yes that's right, as you know _he_ thought the school his first real home, it's easiest to make horcruxes with objects of value to you." She said keeping her voice low casting a wand less mufflo charm around them.

. "What is a horcrux?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"It's very dark magic, it's essentially a piece of ones soul placed in an inanimate object. In order to make one, you must offer a human sacrafice, hence why is it very against wizarding law and quite frowned upon to create one. From what I can guess he has about 5 made right now. One item from each of the founding houses with the exception of Gryffindor the Gaunt ring and his diary, which will probably be the hardest to aquire." She told him as he nodded along. "I'll be sharing all of this information at the next Order meeting if you're not really interested in hearing it twice."

"No no go on it's helping me understand why the cup is important plus I may be able to help in the location of more items if I know what they are."

"Well, as I said Morvolo Gaunt's ring, it was a family heirloom on his father's side, I was planning to go find the house's remains if I could this afternoon before I got your letter. The stone in the ring is said to be the resurection stone from the story of the three brothers. It will be the easiest for me to acquire. The diadem is hidden in the school somewhere the other three have been entrusted to his followers to hide." She sighed knowing she couldn't reveal more by telling him where she was from and while she had told Padfoot the night before she wasn't sure about telling Sirius.

"I've seen the cup. It's in my family vault it won't be there much longer though. It's in the possesion of my cousin Bellatrix." Sirius said quitely. "I've been disowned by my family but I think I might know someone who could help us. It would take a lot and probably some galleons but I know I can sway her." Hermione nodded.

"Do it, I'll provide the galleons if needed."

"Give me a few days," He said getting up.

"Wait Sirius," She said putting her hand on his arm. " Do you know if James and Lily ever rented to someone with a dog? I had a visitor last night but he was gone this morning."

"Not that I know of," He said casually before quickly walking out the door.

Hermione chuckled to herself before heading to the owlery on Diagon alley. She picked herself up an owl, a snowy white one that reminded her of Hedwig she named her Jude. She was wandering the streets when she noticed someone who reminded her of Sirius.

"Mr Black?"She called to the man.

"You're probably looking for my brother," He said to her when she grabbed at his arm.

"No, I'm looking for you Regulus. " She said softly, trying her absolute best to look seductive. He chuckled.

"That may work on Sirius darling but you'll have to try a little harder for someone with standards." Regulus challenged.

"Oh I hear you have only the highest of standards. " She tried harder to mimic moves she'd witnessed the likes of Lavender and Parvati using to sway young men.

"That I do and if you'll allow me the bluntness your scar is showing from beneath your cloak." He pulled her sleeve down to cover her arm.

She sighed, "If nothing else then think of this. If he doesn't believe other magical people are worthy, he certainly won't think highly of magical creatures. " she said the double entendre meant and emphasized. She turned and walked away without a second thought hoping that would be enough to help move things along with the locket. Knowing at one time RAB once had the locket and Harry proving through Kreature that RAB was Regulus Black she was going to have to push him to follow through with his plan sooner hopefully sparing his life.

With a woosh her oldest son pulled his head through. "You flirted with Uncle Reg mom! Ew!" Orion said causing Sirius to look at her quizzically. "Obviously it didn't work now stop poping in and out or I'm putting these memories away." Hermione rolled her eyes. "How was I supposed to get him to dispose of the locket for me?" She asked Sirius causing him to chuckle.

Hermione returned to her flat and scratched out a rough map of the area where the ring was found as Harry had heard Dumbledore describe it. She had just finished when she heard a scratch on the door again she peaked out and saw her four legged friend at the door again.

"We'll I suppose you want in don't you." The dog all but nodded at her. "Come on then. I'm sure your people are missing you. I know I'm missing my friends about know. " she sighed. " I have to tell you they aren't even born yet. I myself am really only about a few months old. You see, the story I'm telling everyone is I'm here from France but really I come from a much worse place and Dumbledore sent me here. I wish I could tell you more but it's just not possible. Maybe some day. For now I'm glad to have you around. It's reassuring to have another heartbeat in the room. I'm going to take a shower and then bed for us. Try not to dissapear like this morning alright." She cleansed herself in the shower for longer than normal trying to wash away the sadness of doing this without Harry. She'd been without Ron before but never without Harry. She solomnly hoped that she could find away home or at the very least into the Potters lives to be something to him again, perhaps not the surrogate sister she was in their time but even a family friend would be more than she could hope for. She pulled the covers back on her bed and motioned for her companion to hop up on the bed when an owl landed on her window ledge. She opened the window and fed the owl one of Jude's treats before unraveling the scroll.

**Dear H, **

**Please join us for lunch at this address before the meeting.**

** Best wishes, **

**LP **

Below she found the address she knew to belong to the Potters. She smiled scribbled a quick note of acceptance an sent the bird back on its way. "Well dog seems I do have some friends here after all or at least I hope so." She scratched his ears. "You still need a name. Perhaps Pads like paddy. You do have quite large feet for a dog." She smirked to herself and cuddled down for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: this story was all mapped out and mostly written by hand but I can't find my note book so I've gone back to the drawing board and its taking me longer to write than it should. No excuse I'm aware but bare with me.

* * *

Hermione woke alone yet again that morning, she laughed it off and got ready for the lunch she had been invited to at the Potters. After preparing her notes and herself of the Order meeting that afternoon she left the flat opting to walk to Lily and James' home. She had made it to the path when she heard Sirius' voice carrying from the backyard. "She knows Prongs, I'm almost sure of it, she called me Paddy. Come on!" "You don't know, plus if she knew wouldn't she have told us." James countered. "She did allude that she wasn't from around here she even told you she's from the future!" "I think she's holding her cards tight, I saw her speaking with Regulus yesterday afternoon. She claims to be on our side but the arse took the dark mark to make our parents happy." She sighed as James continued to try to calm Sirius and he continued to think of excuses why she was untrustworthy. As she made her way to the door she tried to compose herself as if she had heard nothing. She knocked twice before Lily answered rubbing the side of her mouth a little. "Already?" Hermione mumbled, Lily nodded. "Sorry, did I say that out loud?" Lily nodded again. "It's alright, I've done my research, there is no Hermione Graywood, there is however a Hermione Granger who was born just 5 months ago."  
"What made you question me?" Hermione asked slightly embarrassed.  
"You paid with a coin from 1984." Lily offered ushering the girl into the house.  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to put my younger self and parents in danger, I had to- I had to obliviate them once for their safety I really was hoping to not have to do it again." Hermione spat out quickly.  
"I understand if I could protect my family, I would too. Can you tell me the real reason you're here though, you are an Order member I want to know how to help accomplish what you've come to do?"  
"I would too, you have Prongs and Padfoot in an uproar outside," came a voice from the backdoor.  
"Remus, this is Hermione Granger, she comes from the future some time in the nineties if my calculations are correct." Hermione nodded at Lily's introduction.  
"I am, Dumbledore sent me back from 1998 just after we defeated the Dark Lord." Hermione stated softly, "Perhaps we should call James and Sirius in so I only have explain once, it's not the most pleasant story to tell and if I must break the rules again I'd rather keep my crimes against time travel to a minimum incase a way for me to return home is ever found."  
Lily nodded and motioned for Remus to open the door, causing the two men who were supposed to be outside arguing to tumble in.  
"I see your eavesdropping skills have not improved James," his wife scolded, both men looked slightly embarrassed.  
"Right well perhaps we should sit down this will take awhile." Hermione said calmly.  
"Yes, right, I'll serve up lunch and we can all listen while we eat." Lily said ushering the lot of them to the kitchen. Once seated they all tucked in to the lunch she had placed on the table.  
"I come from the year 1998, Dumbledore sent me back posthumastly, after the defeat of the Dark Lord. It was shortly after the final battle I received a letter from Phawks, it had his instructions, he gave me the choice of what I wanted to do and I chose to come back."  
She started.  
"If you had defeated him why did you leave?" Sirius asked, "What did we say surely we wouldn't have let you go on your own."  
"Umm well you see."  
"You didn't tell us." Sirius said shaking his head.  
"It's not that I didn't it's that... I really shouldn't be telling you this."  
"She couldn't," Remus said knowingly. "We were no longer with her." Hermione nodded slightly at his statement.  
"We had lost so many Order members." She stated softly. "Harry had lost so much."  
"Who was Harry?" James asked.  
"My best friend, he was chosen by a prophecy to destroy the dark lord. I'll tell you everything." She said, leaving out their roles she continued to tell them the saga of her Hogwarts years leaving out Harry and Ron's last names.  
"So you understand why I came back?" She asked as she got up and started to help Lily clear the table. The men nodded, "I know where most the horcruxes are in my time but there is no guarantee that's where they'll be in this time. I was speaking to Regulus yesterday Sirius because he was the one who had replaced the locket in this time with a fake. Kreacher was the one who had it originally in our time, the elf won't even speak to me because I'm muggleborn so I thought if I could convince his master a little earlier than last time to help I would be able to obtain that one easier."  
"I can speak to Kreacher, find out if Reg has been tasked with the locket yet." Sirius offered.  
"Thank you," she smiled at him.  
"Wait I just realised something, this whole time you knew that I was the dog?" he questioned. She smirked one that rivaled a Malfoy smirk and nodded.  
"You knew and you let him stay?" James asked.  
"It was comforting to have him there, like a piece of my past was with me. Padfoot is welcome anytime."  
"Just Padfoot?" He quirked and eyebrow.  
"Yes, just Padfoot, why do you think I changed in the loo," she stated rolling her eyes.  
"We have to get going before we're late." Remus stated pointing to the clock.  
"We'll keep this between us," James said. "She had a point about protecting her younger self and her parents."  
"Not even Peter," Hermione said, Sirius shook his head.  
"We don't even know when he is coming back from his mission, plus if what you say is true I'm not sure we should tell him as much as we have been, if he really is the one to betray your friends parents." Sirius stated.  
"I don't know," Remus said skeptically feeling like he was loosing something.  
"No, she has no reason to lie to us, she's trying to save all of our lives." Sirius stated as if it were final "Now lets floo to Frank and Alice's."  
Once the boys had all flooed over Lily grabbed Hermione's hand and pressed it to her abdomen. "Harry James' last name was Potter wasn't it."  
Hermione flushed, "How did you know?"  
"Harold was my grandfather's name, he passed just before I got my letter from Hogwarts, he told me I was special everyday. I swore if I had a son I would name him after my grandfather." She smiled.  
"He will be amazing Lily, and I will keep you and James alive for him. He was my very best friend, like a brother to me." Hermione said getting teary eyed.  
"If you really are stuck in this time line, you'll be more than his friend," Lily smiled. "What you're doing for us and him is the bravest thing I've ever heard and I will never forget that."  
Hermione smiled, for so long she had thought the same about Lily's own sacrifice that the compliment did not go unappreciated. The two muggleborn witches flooed to the meeting together and the bond they had shared as Harry's saviours solidified in that moment.

The weeks ticked by as Hermione continued her search, for the horcruxes, she learned in that time that Sirius had enjoyed sleeping beside her as much as she had enjoyed having the reminder of her past there though his visits were less frequent. She had successfully recovered the diadem from the room of requirement as well as ring from the Guant shack. She stored all of the horcruxes in a Goblin silver box James had retrieved from his family vault. She had learned the power of them when they had the locket on her.  
She was having a particularly hard time trying to obtain the diary as she had left both that and the cup in Sirius' hands. The locket was too much to think of until Sirius had the chance to speak to Regulus. She was able to keep her mind off things by trying to devise a plan to have Severus retrieve the sword of Griffyndor for her, like in her time.  
He was still studying for his potions master position and wasn't as far into the Death Eater culture as he would be in a years time. She sighed when she heard a crack of apparition on her doorstep.  
"Hermione! Hermione open up," She could hear Remus's voice on the otherside of the door. She was cautious.  
"What was the first thing you said to me, upon meeting me at James and Lily's?" She asked through the door.  
"I would too, you have Prongs and Padfoot in an uproar outside, now open the door Sirius is hurt." He stated, as soon as she heard Sirius' name she flung the door open.  
"What happened?" She asked pulling the two men in as Sirius coughed up blood onto her floor.  
"We were in Diagon Alley and he tried to speak to Regulus, things didn't go very well."  
"He told me since I loved muggles so much we should fight like them except he threw some nasty body bind hex first." Sirius moaned.  
"Hold still," She told him before rushing off to find her bottle of dittany and some hand towels to turn into cold compresses. Sirius groaned as she let droplets of dittany fall onto his open wounds. "What were you thinking Sirius?" She asked softly pressing a cold compress to his face where a bruise was already starting to form.  
"He asked for it. Wouldn't listen to reason, told him he didn't have to be like our parents but he decided to answer with his fists."  
"Just lay still," She scolded before levitating him over to her bed.  
"Mmmm, my favourite spot in this flat." He mumbled.  
"I've got our friend here Remus go and let the Order know what happened, Sirius may have just drawn a little too much attention to himself." She instructed. Remus nodded shaking his head at Sirius again.  
"What were you thinking?" She asked Sirius pushing potion at him.  
"That he would listen, what is this?" He groaned swallowing it before she could answer.  
"It's just a pain potion but it will probably make you sleepy. Just relax Sirius." She shook her head at him.  
"Lay with me, you aren't the only who likes the feel of a warm body beside them." She complied to his request curling up beside him and fingering his hair.  
"I'm glad to know you've always been so reckless and it wasn't something spurred by us." She told him softly.  
"Harry is James' son isn't he?" Sirius asked starting to doze off.  
"Mmmhmm, your godson," She answered knowing the maurader was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"When did you get up?" He asked Hermione as she puttered in the kitchen with breakfast the next morning.  
"An hour ago, I guess." She said as she finished a full breakfast for him pointing to the table.  
"This could rival one of Molly's." He said taking a seat at her small table.  
"Who do you think taught me how. I didn't spend much time with my parents as a teen, with him running a muck and my friendship with Harry, well I was safer behind Arthur and Molly's wards than I was behind the small ones Albus had set up to protect my parents." He smiled as she spoke wistfully about her parents.  
"We'll keep them safe." He assured her, " You know Hermione, it's hard to use the obliviate spell, it's amazing you succeeded with it the first time." She froze, did he know what she had done to him.  
"It wasn't easy, I just knew I was doing it for their own good." She said staring into her tea.  
"It doesn't work on a wizard in animagnus form." She dropped her spoon as the words left his mouth. "If you regretted it you should have just said something."  
"It's just... I didn't want to put you in danger. The more you knew they could hurt you for information, the closer you were to me if anyone found out what I'm doing."  
"It's over Hermione, you can't change it now." Sirius said noticing her starting to ramble.  
"You're mad at me." She stated.  
"Furious," He confirmed filling his plate, and taking a drink of the tea she had poured him.  
"But you're still sitting at my table, eating the breakfast I made you?" She questioned eye brow quirked.  
"My undeniable pull to you has me doing things I can't explain Kitten, just go with it. Know I'm mad but clearly you feel something I saw the look on your face when you opened your door yesterday." He stated before biting into some crumpets.  
"I will neither confirm or deny any of these feelings," She laughed finally sitting across from him.

Once Hermione had ensured Sirius was going to be okay they headed to James and Lily's. He held his hand on the small of Hermione's back while they chatted in the doorway of the home before entering for the meeting. Hermione sat quietly with Lily and Alice Longbottom, while Sirius took his spot on the far side of the room.  
"His hand was on your back, what's going on with you two?" Lily asked.  
"I hadn't noticed, we apparated and he steadied me when we landed, he must not have moved it after. There really isn't anything happening." She claimed sitting beside Alice and looking over at him. He gave her a small smile as Dumbledore prattled on about missions and how far they'd come. He was interrupted by a tapping on the window, he opened it and a big tawny owl swooped in and landed in front of Hermione. She took the letter and patted the owl on the head before it took back off out the window. She unrolled the parchment as the other watched carefully.

Hermione turned to Lily, "It's from Severus, he says that the Dark Lord has heard of the prophecy and intends to search you both out after the birth of your children. He doesn't have enough followers right now to do more than they already are but Severus has agreed to join our cause on the clause that we ensure to have his name cleared of any misdoings once the war is over. " She said after reading the letter quickly she handed it to Albus the three Mauraders were frowning the thought of that greasy git joining them wasn't something they were very interested in.  
"I'll meet with him next week and we'll seal it with an unbreakable vow." the elder man in the front of the room stated. " Miss Graywood if you'd join us that day to perform the charm." Hermione nodded.  
"I don't like it," Sirius whispered to James who nodded.  
"He also stated he was able to located the diary and that it is the possession of Lucius Malfoy, he will bring it with him to our meeting." Albus told the room of people a smile crossing Hermione's face that would bring her total up to three, only two more to locate.  
"I have some information," Sirius stated suddenly almost as if he realised something, that had slipped his mind. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a small package tossing it across the room to Hermione. " I was able to convince my lovely cousin the current Mrs. Malfoy to ascertain the Hufflepuff goblet from our family vault before her sisters nuptials to Lestrange when it would have been moved. She replaced it with a fake and Bellatrix was none the wiser."  
"That's perfect the only thing we'll need after next week's meeting will be the locket" Hermione beamed.  
"What if you take one of the more experienced order members with you to do the charm Professor," Remus suggested. "Just in case there is an incident."  
"Not necessary," Hermione scowled at her friend.  
"Perhaps Remus has a point, we won't replace Hermione but instead we will have a group of Order members patrolling the area." Albus interrupted before a fight could break out between the two. He called the meeting to a close leaving the members with their assignments.  
"Don't show up tonight," She told Sirius sternly knowing that the idea she be replaced came from him and apparating away from right there in the middle of room.

She arrived home and placed the still packaged cup into the strong box. She was about to set out to Diagon Alley when something caught her eye standing in the corner.  
"Kreacher?" She asked carefully. The house elf turned to her looking as miserable as ever.  
"Master Regulus said to bring this to the mud- Master Sirius' lady. He said it should be what you are looking for and not to bother him again." The elf almost sneered at her as he handed her the locket from around his neck.  
"Thank you Kreacher, please let Regulus know I appreciate his sacrifice." She stated the elf waved her off and snapped himself out of the room mumbling about mudbloods and sullying the blood line and how his mistress will not be pleased. She sent her patronus out to the Mauraders and Dumbledor to let them know that the fourth horcrux had arrived when she had returned home. Seconds later there was a knock on her door.  
"Mia open up," She could hear Sirius calling on the other side before proceeding to bang on the door again.  
"Go away Sirius, I told you not to come over." She stated and packing her bag to go shopping.  
"You said tonight, not to come tonight!" He said muttering the counter curse to her wards before appearing into her living room.  
"I can't believe you! How could you, how could you try and undermine me in front of the entire Order just because you were trying to protect me from a man who wishes me no ill will. Unlike you who I'm sure he'd hex upon first sight!" She screeched at him.  
"He is a git Hermione. He cares about no one but himself, he is only in it for himself." Sirius defended.  
"He cares about Lily, she was his first and only true friend and you pushed him so far that he called her the foulest word he could think of and broke that!" She countered. Sirius looked stunned.  
"How did you know that's why they don't speak?"  
"When he died the first time he gave all his memories to Harry, he died to save my best friend." Hermione countered.  
"He is a bloody death eater Hermione!" Sirius roared.  
"He took the mark to belong to something and to save himself!" She screamed back, "Get out, get out now I NEVER want to see you again."  
She broke down and cried as he apparated away. She didn't see him again that week.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione had been getting ready to go when the Potter's owl appeared on her window ledge, she opened the window and let it in, Artemis took a seat beside Jude on her perch.

"What do you have for me handsom?" She asked untieing the note. She opened the parchment to a familiar scrawl against the cream coloured paper.

_Kitten,_

_Please, just please don't go, send someone else. I don't trust him or his abilities against Bellatrix' legimency. _

_SOB _

She sighed and crumpled the paper throwing it in the fireplace, he would never understand that she had to take care of this herself, for him, for the Potters, for all the muggleborns, she could not appear weak, the respect she had garnered through sending Severus the phial with her memories in them would be gone if she couldn't be the one to meet him that day. She readied herself with the traveling cape and gave both owls a treat before offering the open window to Artemis again before heading out herself. She walked the street quitely trying to see if she could spot her former professor. She was making her way past Knockturn Alley when she heard a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"If it isn't Sirius' little mudblood, looking for someone are you?" Bellatrix gave a cackle.

"Not really doing some shopping, now if you'll let me pass, I have to get to Gringotts." Hermione said trying to pushed on with her search. Bellatrix carefully pushed her farther away from where she claimed to be going and more towards the depth of the darker area of the Wizarding community.

"I don't think so deary," the witch cackled before pulling out her wand and sending a hex Hermione's brunette quickly dodged the hex trying desperately to pull her wand from her sleeve slot, she fumbled and caught a stinging hex in the arm, hearing her opponent laugh with delight. It was seconds before she heard a hex come from behind her, shooting past her and towards the ebony haired witch.

. "Oh Siri, come to save your little mudblood have you?" She whipped a curse at her cousin hitting him in the knee before Hermione could send a Sectumsempra at her and rushed to Sirius' side.

"Get us out of here Arthur and the aurors are on their way." He told her sitting up and holding his knees. She wrapped an arm around him and disapparated them to her flat and sealed her wards up tight. She placed him on on her bed and went to grab her first aid kit.

"I can't believe you!" He most screamed." I can't believe you went out there to do that in your condition."

"What are you on about?" She asked as she heard a knock on the door. She went over and peeped through her glass.

" What is the correct way to slice beetles for the draught of the living dead."

"Crush don't slice. Let me in Miss Granger. " the voice from the other side of the door drawled.

"It's Hermione, Severus." She said letting him in.

"I take it by your state and the murderous glare of the clearly incapacitated Mr. Black my message didn't get to you in time. " he stated almost unphased.

"No, no it didn't get to her! You could have had her killed you git! I could have lost both of them!" Sirius yelled from the bed trying to get up to face Severus.

"Stay put!" Hermione cautioned him.

"What do you mean both of them? I was unaware you cared so much for your cousin Mr. Black?" Severus scoffed.

"Not Bellatrix you slimey snivelling snake. Hermione and the baby!" Sirius growled as she cut open his pant leg and set to work on his knee the muggle way. She dropped the cloth she was wiping the blood away with.

"Baby?" She questioned at the same time the words left their other guests mouth.

"You didn't know?" He said with a softer tone than he had been using. She shook her head.

"How could you tell?" She asked forgetting Snape's presence.

"I smelt it on you when I got there. I had traveled as Padfoot to avoid detection." He spoke softly moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"I will leave the diary here Hermione. Send word later with any further plans." Severus stated leaving the two to finish their discussion. They waved him off staring at each other.

"It is mine no?" Sirius asked when she didn't say anything.

"Of course it's yours!" She almost screeched.

"Calm down kitten I didn't mean it like that." He pulled her to him. "I need you both safe. We'll floo Madame Pomfery to check you over in a bit but I'm certain you are carrying a child Hermione."

" Sirius, I was on the potions how did this happen?"

"It's not a hundred percent, we didn't use a charm. Look we have all the horcruxes we are going to end him and live happily with our child and Harry and Lil and James. Did she tell you that's what their calling him. Harry. "

"I knew," she smiled pouring a potion over his wound and using wandless magic wrapping it.

"He was your Harry wasn't he?" She smiled at his question.

"Perhaps," he rubbed her still flat stomach.

" They want us to be the godparents. James said we needed to patch things up apparent I've been insufferable." She sighed at his response.

"I think we have to for our child as well. I can't have you undermining me Sirius. This is my fight as well. I promise to take less risks now that there is more than just me. "

" I will be more supportive." He said " of both of you." He leaned down and kissed Hermione's stomach. "Dad loves you baby."

"Lyra or Orion." She stated." You told me once in my old time line Black's always carry star names."

"They do but do you really want to follow a Black tradition?" He asked.

"Our children will be Black's Sirius. Just like their father."

"Their?" He questioned.

"We may have others," she smirked.

"So I'm forgiven." He stated rather than questioned.

"For now, try to keep it that way." She replied climbing up on the bed beside him.

"I prefer this bed when you're in it." He chuckled running his hands through her hair.

"Someone is trying to breech my wards. " she whispered hushing him.

"Hermione open up. Is Sirius alright? It's prongs!" She flitted over to the door.

"What name did Lily choose for your son?"

"Harry James Potter."

"What was the name I gave you the first night we met?"

"Graywood open the damn door I need to know he's alright." She saw him starting to flush as Harry often had and she opened the door.

"Sorry, he is fine see for yourself. " she offered pointing to the bed in the corner.

"Prongs! I'm going to be a dad!" He crowed from where he was still propped up.

" Did he take a confundus spell to the head?" James asked Hermione shook her head.

"I did not, that bitch hit my knee not my head," he scoffed at his best friend. " Hermione is pregnant, we're going to enter fatherhood together."

"Really?" James asked Hermione, she nodded rolling her eyes.

. "Well congratulations then. We need to talk though Trelawney made a prediction this morning regarding a child of parents who have thriced defied him."

"I've got all the horcruxes Severus dropped off the last one not long ago." Hermione interjected. "We can end him before Harry is born. "

"Put the diary in the box." Sirius reminded her. She nodded and made her way to the desk placing the last horcrux in.

"We'll need to call an order meeting, do you think you can arainge it with Dumbledore?" she asked James.

"Yeah, but for now we want you two to stay with us. The house has been put under a Fidelus Charm. Remus is the secret keeper. Lily and James live in Godric's Hollow by the pond." Both Sirius and Hermione nodded. She gathered the box if horcruxes and any papers that could reveal their plot she sent Jude out the window with instructions to meet her at the Potter's and James helped Sirius to his feet. This battle had only just started for the mauraders and their friends.


	14. Chapter 14

I know I know its been a long time. Crazy thing called real life snuck up and bit me in the ass. Hope you enjoy this short chapter. I'll try to get one up sooner now that things have slowed down but before the holidays if I can.

* * *

Hermione woke in a bed that wasn't hers she shifted slightly and heard a familiar groan come from near her feet.  
"You don't have to be Padfoot to share my bed, James and Lily are going to think I have a fetish." She mumbled rolling over. "Plus I prefer your arms around me to your head on my feet."

It had been two months since James had insisted she move to the Potter's home with Sirius. He didn't believe either of the pregnant women should be left alone and neither were allowed to join the men on missions. They were slowly dwindling the number of Death eaters with information Hermione procured for them. They were however still waiting for school to let out for the Easter break in order to open the chamber of secrets and slay the basilisk. Her eyes shot open once more when she felt Sirius slide into the bed beside her.

"Do you now, I've been wondering how long it would take you to admit you loved me."

" I didn't say i loved you. Just that I prefer your arms around me." She said rolling her eyes. "They make us feel safe." She mumbled.

" I will always keep you safe." He smirked, kissing her shoulder.

"Which ever of them is on the left kicked as you said that." She smirked it was march and she had finally escaped the dreaded first trimester of her pregnancy, Madame Pompfery had shocked them both by announcing she was expecting twins.

"He was just saying me too." Sirius reasoned.

"What if they are girls?" She asked.

"What if its one of each?" He pushed further making her roll her eyes.

" Go back to sleep." She chided closing her eyes and curling up to him.

"That's always a_ hard_ task with you pressed against me like this." He whispered in her ear as he moved the large amounts if frizzy curls out if her face and kissed her jawline. An owl interrupted his assault as it tapped on the window. "I'll get it," he sighed getting up and kissing her head one more time before opening the window to a large black owl he didn't recognize. He fed the bird a treat before it took back off out the open window.

"Close the window Pads, I'm getting cold." She complained, as he climbed back into bed.

"It's for you Kitten," He said sitting beside her as he pulled her up beside him.  
"It's from Sev, maybe he has some information." She said opening the parchment there was only a quick scribble on the creamy paper.  
He knows you have them. "Call for James, we have to act now." She said taking a deep breath and passing the note to Sirius who proceeded to bellow for his best friend causing both James and Lily to rush across the hall.

"What is the problem is Hermione okay?" James asked breathlessly fixing his glasses on his face.

"I'm fine for now," She answered as Lily entered the room in one of James' quidditch jerseys and a pair of long pants.

"Is it the babies?" Hermione shook her head at Lily's question.

"Worse, he knows I have them. I just received an owl from Severus, we have to move now." She said softly looking up nervously.

"I'll floo Albus, the three of us will go to Hogwarts this afternoon, Easter break or not that snake needs to die and we need sword to kill the rest of them." James reasoned as Lily sat beside Hermione, her belly protruding slightly.

"I feel helpless," Hermione whispered to her best girlfriend.

"The guys will work the muscle but don't kid yourself they'd be lost without our background knowledge of these things." Lily chuckled.

"I heard that," Sirius called as he and James were already out the door, the two women rolled their eyes.

"Do you think he'll try to find us, I heard Remus and Sirius discussing the fact that Peter had contacted him regarding their run next week." Hermione asked as they watch the sun start to poke over the horizon.

"The house is under a Fidelus Charm, Remus would rather die than reveal it's location you and Sirius are here with us the only other person who knows where it is, is Albus and I don't think he'll spill." Lily reasoned.

"I hope not, we should go to Hogwarts with the boys." Hermione said making to get out of bed.

"We can't we're both muggleborns. Even with their blood traitor status the boys are both purebloods and not at risk of the snake coming after them." She shook her head.

"Bloody blood status." Hermione griped, Lily nodded and both girls through themselves back on the bed with a sigh.  
They had spent the day researching an appropriate curse to use without having to use the Avada on him to ensure that they would be rid of him and resurrection would be impossible. They had prepared a big meal for the boys and watched the hours tick past as they waited for the men to return.  
"What if something went wrong?" Hermione asked as the grandfather clock chimed 11:30.

"They are fine," Lily whispered trying to mask her worry. " The chime on the clock changes if they are hurt."  
It was then their loud yells of goodbye sounded through the floo, James emerged first looking like he had just stepped off his broom as usual. Lily threw herself at him pulling him away from the grate.

"I'm fine it's those two ridiculous men you have to fawn over this evening. Sirius thought it was a good idea to taunt the damn snake by shouting his house allegiance at the top of his lungs. Needless to say the boy with the furry problem and our bullhorn of a Black, were chased and thrown around, Madame Pompfery wouldn't let us leave until she patched them up." He told his wife as she continued to check him for scratches and scrapes. Sirius and Remus came through the grate at the same time, the later being held up by his mischevious looking friend, one arm in a sling and a scratch cutting across his scarred cheek.

"You had me worried," Hermione said pulling Remus away from Sirius but never taking her eyes off the dark haired wizard.

"I'm fine Kitten, just a few cuts, I'm sure you can kiss them better later." He chortled, she scowled at him checking Remus over.

"I'm fine Hermione, Pompfery took good care of us before we left. The basilisk is dead, it's time for us to finish him. Kids are being pulled from school left and right Albus sent about 6 home while we were there." He told her as he pushed her hands away. " All I need right now is some sleep."

"We all do," Lily concluded, " The guest room down the hall from the nursery is made up Remus."  
The five friends nodded their good nights and headed to bed.

"Kitten," Sirius said as he started to disrobe.

"What?" She all but snapped at him.

"I need to ask you something." He said turning to her in just his underwear and undershirt.

"Go on?" She asked already dressed in a nightshirt her arms folded against her chest and the smallest bump starting to become visible on her usually quite flat stomach.

"I'm sorry I worried you today," he started " I want to make a commitment to you and our children, you know, there hasn't been a Black born out of wedlock ever, god this isn't going as I planned. Essentially I want to make an honest woman out of you Hermione, marry me so that our children have both parents." He had fallen to his knees and pulled a small box from the pocket of his discarded jeans.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know it's short... this story was amazingly mapped out and planned the first time I wrote it and having had to re-do the last few chapters of it by memory and without my original inspiration has been difficult but you the readers and especially my lovely and faithful reviewers have made it all worth it! There will probably be another chapter or two if you count the Epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this quasi rushed story. I have a few others planned but I think this will be my last Sirimione for a while. I promised my Charming readers a few drabbles and I have one more chapter of A Bonding of Two Souls. I hope you all enjoy.**

**A xo  
**

"Are you.." Hermione started but caught herself as she realized she would play into his hand if she asked the question.

"As a matter of fact, I am Sirius," he smirked, "but I'm sure if that's what you were looking to ask. I know the time you come from things are different not all parents are married and some aren't even men and women, but especially in the Wizarding community it's custom to be married when your children come into the world. I just want to do right by you Hermione. You can ask James, I've never been this way about a witch before. Please say." She cut him off

"Yes, Sirius Orion Black, I will marry you. But I have conditions, you will tell only James and Remus until the war is over. It will be quite and Dumbledore will perform it." She stated matter of factly.

" I don't care if its only you and me." He smiled slipping the ring on her finger, as it adjusted to her size, he smirked. "Goblin made. It was in part if my inheritance from my uncle Alphread, he passed."

"Last year, I know." She chuckled and bent down pulling him from his knees.

"I'll be glad when the time lines have change enough you don't know all o the secrets." He muttered into her hair as he held her close.

A week later, Lily was putting the finishing touches on Hermione's hair.

"If you'd just hold still this would be easier." She scolded the brunette.

" You just reminded me of Ginny," Hermione said through teary eyes.

"One of your friends?" Lily asked placing the unruly curl under lock with a spell.

"Arthur and Molly's youngest. Molly will get pregnant again around August should all pan out the same." Hermione explained.

"She'll be pleased to finally have her girl." Lily smiled.

"Very much so." Hermione confirmed, "Its perfect Lily. Thank you. " The two women were preparing for the Easter backyard wedding Sirius had insisted on. He wanted to marry her before the battle and before their babies came. She had agreed knowing she couldn't deny any longer that the man she had spared verbally with in her own time ha won her heart in this one.

They had agreed on a quiet ceremony, the five friends and Dumbledore in the backyard of the Potter's home. Lily had transfigured one of her dresses into a wedding gown for Hermione and picked one for herself to serve as maid of honour. The men wore dress pants, Oxford's and waist coats. James serving as best man an Remus behind the camera. The couple opted for the traditional hand fasting ceremony and a magically binding contract as there was no need for birth certificates to be provided to the ministry. They celebrated with a traditional Easter dinner and watched a movie on the telly that evening. Sirius continued to promise Hermione a honeymoon to end all honeymoons when they were passed the war but she would just smile and remind him she had all she needed.

* * *

Months passed and there wasn't word from Severus, or of the death eaters their numbers had dwindled in the late winter and their attacks ended early spring. Lily was looking as if she would deliver at any minute in the July sun and Hermione was well on her way to joining her in appearance.

"I don't like this. We need something," she stated as they watched their husbands play with a quaffle up on their brooms.

"I know he said not to but I'm tempted to owl Sev," Lily said. "I want to know he is okay and I need to know where this all is headed."

"I wanted this finished before Harry was born." Hermione ranted as she watched James fly out of the safety of the wards and Fidelus charm placed on the home. "He is being risky."

"Always has been." Lily moaned shaking her head.

"Always will be!" Sirius called down to the girls. "It's in the Black bloodline." They waited a few minutes and he hadn't returned. "You girls go inside I'll go see what's keeping him. "

"He's sending us in because he thinks something is wrong." Hermione bemoaned as they picked up their books and glasses and entered the house.

"I know," Lily said softly, " I would have thought by now you would have learned better than to argue with Sirius about this kind of thing though."

"I would but usually he returns hurt, and I hate my condition to stop me from helping." She sighed, Lily laughed.

"We'd just distract them. It drives me crazy as well though, I am quite the fighter, though I'm sure you've heard." She smirked at her friend who nodded knowing Hermione knew about the battle that had ensued at her wedding to James. The roar of the floo interrupted the two women,

"It's time Hermione, you have to finish him now." It was Severus covered in soot and sweat he brushed off the soot.

"Now? Where are Sirius and James." Lily asked as Hermione grabbed for her beaded bag still loaded with the basilisk fang she had brought from 1998. She headed to the room she and Sirius were sharing and pulled the box of horcruxes out. She could hear Severus telling Lily to ignore the urge to run after the men until she plunged the fang into the first horcrux. The scream that followed was so piercing she wanted to vomit but she moved on from the diary, to the diadem, then the ring, with each horcrux she felt more like she was she was going to lose consciousness. She had made it to the last one before she felt as if she would lose her stomach and then herself. As she started to feel woosey she heard a voice from the main floor.

"Sev, it's time, I need to get to Mungo's now!" Lily screamed, " Get James!"

That was all the motivation the curly haired witch needed to finish off the locket as she drove the basilisk fang in one final time her world went black.


	16. Chapter 16

A\N: this is the last official chapter. I'll post a vet y short epilogue between Christmas and The new year. Thanks for reading!

* * *

She woke up to the sound of three heartbeats filling the room and a warm presence next to her. Looking down she saw Sirius asleep against her side arms wrapped around her.

"Sirius," she whispered hoarsely, she leaned back and shook him.

"Kitten?" He questioned nuzzling her neck, "please don't let this be another dream."

"I'm awake I promise. Need something to drink. " her throat was so dry the last words were more like squeaks than anything else. Sirius popped up and reached for the pitcher of ice water. Pouring his wife a cup, his face turned from concerned to upset.

"What were you thinking you should have made Snape destroy them!" He bellowed eyes tearing up.

"Is he gone?" She questioned ignoring her husband's fury.

"Yes, I sent the curse at him myself as soon as that fool told James, Lily was in labour. But Hermione you promised you wouldn't take chances like this not ones that could hurt the babies." He said rubbing her stomach as they waited for a medi witch.

"I didn't know it would be this bad, it wasn't last time." She placed her hands over his. "I'm sorry I worried you." He didn't say anything just nodded. She threw herself at him, peppering his face with kisses as his eyes threatened to spill over with tears.

"Two weeks Mia, two weeks!" He whispered. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"I'm here, I'm okay, the babies are okay, right?" She questioned.

"Two strong heartbeats," he smiled a little "it's what's kept me going this last while."

"We're going to be okay." She whispered against his cheek as he held her to him. They stayed that way until an elderly medi witch cleared her throat and asked Sirius kindly to step outside while she examined Hermione.

it was two days later Hermione was still in for observation at the hospital when she woke Sirius with a shake.

"These children are coming now," she all but yelled at him. "It's time." He signalled for the medi witch and she was moved to labour and delivery ward of the hospital. After just a few short hours and almost a full two months early, her babies were placed in her arms. The healer in charge had placed incubation charms on both Lyra and Orion Black and told their parents that the two must have their persistence and fight as they were two of the strongest premies he had ever seen.

"They get it from you, you know." Hermione told Sirius.

"Which is that?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Their fight," she smiled up at him playing with the downy soft hair that covered both of their children's heads.

"They both have your unruly curls." He chortled taking his daughter from her arms. " if you turn out just like your mother you will make some man very happy one day."

Hermione smirked, "Do I?"

"Since the day you landed in my lap love," he bent down and kissed her causing both babies to cry.

The mist subsided and the teens pulled their heads from the pensive, to find their parents in the same position they had just left them in 1980. Orion cleared his throat causing the two the break apart.

"So you're a time traveller why didn't you just tell us mum?"

"What I've done is very against the laws of time travel. I could go to Askaban or worse if the ministry ever found out I was Hermione Granger." She answered cautiously.

"Even though essentially you and dad brought down the dark lord?" Stella asked Hermione nodded.

"What about my mom and dad?" Hermione asked "what happened to them in your timeline?"

"I don't know," Hermione told her younger self. "I obliviated them and sent them to Austrailia. I didn't have the chance to find them before I was sent back, I just knew they'd be safe if I came back. And selfishly so would you."

"This is all pretty cool, my parents are Heroes!" Rex crowed.

"Yeah but they don't love each other." Lyra finally said making to get up.

"What?" Sirius questioned as Hermione broke free of his embrace.

"That's not true Lyra, I love your father so much." Hermione said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"But you didn't, not when you made us. You tried to make daddy forget it even happened. " she continued.

"I didn't want them to have something to use against him if he was captured. It wasn't that I didn't want him to remember at all. I loved your father very much, I just didn't want him or anyone else to know that. " she told her daughter stroking her hair. Sirius came over as the other children disbursed.

"I knew I would love your mother since the day she landed in my lap, the story of us falling in love just had a few extra details added to it Lyra. The outcome never changed. I love her and you more than anything. Couldn't you see that's why we wanted to keep each other safe?" Lyra nodded in response to her father's question as he wrapped his arms around the first two girls he could say he ever actually loved.

"So are we alright or are you mad at me?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"I was never mad, I think you are amazing, I just, as much as we complain about it we love how much you and dad love each other. " she said resting her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I'll remind you of that the next time you complain about us snogging in the kitchen." Hermione chuckled causing a large laugh to escape her husband.

"It's been a long night Lyra, why don't you have Hermione floo call her parents and stay over but off to bed with all of you. Eavesdroppers included." He said as Orion's head popped up from behind the couch.

Once the children were in bed and she had cleaned everything up Hermione sank into her bed. Sirius was in the shower and had walked in dripping.

"I told you it would be fine." He told her drying off and spraying her with the droplets from his hair.

"But it wasn't. She thought we didn't love each other."

"You did leave out all the good parts." He said forgoing any type of night clothes and climbing in beside her.

"I couldn't in good conscious let our children see us shagging for days straight while we were in isolation at James and Lily's." she said rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of shagging." He said pushing his body up against her.

"Let me sleep first. Wake up in a bit and I'll rock your world Padfoot but I'm emotionally exhausted right now. "

"Fine but I'm not responsible for my body's reaction between now and then." He whispered into her neck. "I love you witch, even after all this time. "

"I love you too, Sirius." She mumbled slipping off to sleep.

They were both startled awake by another body slipping to their bed in the wee hours of the morning. Sirius thanked Merlin he had woken earlier and realized his affections for his wife would have to wait until the next day and clothed himself.

"Darling, you haven't crawled into our bed since you were five what's wrong?" Hermione asked stroking her daughters hair.

"I just wanted to check and make sure you were still here." She said peeking over her mother's shoulder to check on her father.

"We both are. We have always shared a bed Lyra, your father and I may not have a fairy tale love story like uncle James and auntie Lily but we have one that is uniquely ours and still full of love." She said told her daughter.

"I know this is hard for you," Sirius told his oldest daughter, "but your mother has been the most amazing thing to happen to me, the night she fell into my lap I knew she'd be the one to show me how great life could be and she did. You and your sister an brothers are proof of just that. Don't for a second think that because love isn't the same as you pictured it it isn't real."

He leaned over Hermione's shoulder and kissed his daughter's forehead. She smiled at her parents.

"Sleep now Lyra, it's late." Sirius whispered as his wife stroked their daughter's hair.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: well my dear readers this is it! I want to take the time to thank each of you for reading and especially those who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

* * *

Hermione stood watching the crowds of friends and family pile into the small church in Godric's Hollow, she felt a hand on her lower back.

"Is this what you imagined as a child your wedding would be?" Sirius asked his wife as they took their place in the second pew.

"No, but she had such a different up bringing than I had." Hermione smiled as she watched her best friend be escorted by her godson to her place beside James. " I had the best wedding I could have ever dreamed up when I married you." Her voice had quieted as she watched the wedding procession make their way in the boys in wizarding robes and the girls in beautiful muggle gowns.

"So you never thought of marrying Harry?" Sirius finally asked.

"Never, if must know I was some what besotted with Ronald, now hush our godson is gettin married." She silenced her husband as they shifted their eyes. At 45 Hermione was pleased with her life, she had a living husband who had promised to retire in just a few short years, four wonderful children. The twins were both starting families, Stella was studying to be a healer and Rex had followed in his fathers foot steps and become an Auror straight out of Hogwarts. Young Hermione had oddly enough become a potions master and was currently gliding her way down the aisle towards Harry, her hair had mellowed, and was pinned up just so and she wore a gorgeous white ball gown. "I'm beyond sure, this is her path and I was lucky enough to find you on mine." Hermione whispered to Sirius as the minister started to speak. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear.

"What's meant to be will always find a way love."


End file.
